Grandier de Jarjayes ou KaFai ?
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Oscar et André découvrent que leur fille ne le serait que de sang. mais quel est donc ce secret qui la lie à Yuan Ka-Fai ? Cross-over LO et TOS avec un petit peu de FMA Self-insert
1. La découverte

_**Grandier de Jarjayes ou Ka-Fai?**_

_**Chapitre premier: La découverte**_

Oscar sortait de la chambre de sa fille Marina, qui vivait désormais à Amestris avec son époux. La pauvre semblait bien bouleversée et ne vit pas son mari André, qu'elle bouscula. 

_**- Oh Oscar, que se passe t-il?**_  
_**- André, si tu savais ce que je viens de découvrir!**_

Les époux Grandier s'installèrent au salon.

_**-André, te souviens-tu de ce secrétaire que j'avais offert à notre petite Marina pour son dixième anniversaire?**_  
_**- Oui, même qu'il ferme à clé et que tu lui avais dit qu'elle pourrait y enfermer tous ses petits secrets. je me rappelle qu'elle t'avait répondu qu'il ne te serait jamais fermé.**_  
_**- J'ai reçu une lettre de Marina il y a quelques jours me disant qu'elle avait oublié des lettres dans ce secrétaire. Elle m 'a envoyée la clé en me demandant si je pouvais les lui envoyer. Je lui ai répondu que oui. Je suis donc montée dans sa chambre et j'ai trouvé ses lettres. Une m'a glissé des mains et s'est ouverte. Oh André, je n'aurais jamais du la lire, je le sais mais tu n'imagineras jamais que contenait cette lettre.**_  
_**- Je ne sais Oscar, mais cela m'a l'air sérieux.**_  
_**- C'était une lettre de Mithos Yggdrasill, chef du Cruxis. Oh André, notre fille... Connais-tu l'histoire de Martel?**_  
_**-La fiancée de Yuan Ka-Fai?**_  
_**- Elle fut assassinée il y a quatre mille ans et après sa mort, Kratos, Yuan et Mithos fondèrent le Cruxis dans le but de la ramener à la vie, le poids des années ne pesant plus sur leurs épaules grâce aux Cristaux du Cruxis. Mais la vérité, la voici André. Martel, à sa mort, était enceinte de son fiancé. Personne ne savait. Yuan fonda les Renégats quand il se rendit compte de la folie de Mithos. Le roi des **__**Esprits Originels, Origin, et celui de la naissance Maxwell, pour comme qui dirait " le féliciter" ont transférer l'âme de ce bébé dans un corps. **_  
_**-Oscar, ne me dit pas que...**_  
_**- Et si André, Marina est en réalité la fille de Yuan Ka-Fai.**_  
_**Oscar s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'André, tous deux choqués par cette vérité.**_  
_**- Oscar, allons à Amestris.**_  
_**-Pourquoi?**_  
_**- Marina a le droit de savoir, et Yuan aussi, si jamais lui-même ne le sait pas. Partons avec tes parents et Grand-Mère.**_

Cela fut dit et les Jarjayes partirent donc pour Amestris. Marina les accueillit avec effusion, elle était si surprise mais si heureuse de voir tous les siens! Tous se réunirent dans un salon. A la demande d'Oscar, Yuan fut également invité, au grand dam du Général. Ce fut Oscar qui débuta la conversation:

_**- Yuan, je serai brève. Connaissez-vous la légende d'Origin?**_  
_**-Oui Madame, en effet.**_  
_**-Est-elle vraie?**_  
_**-...**_  
_**-Yuan répondez-moi!**_  
_**-Cette légende est vraie. répondit Yuan avec difficultés**_  
_**-Quelle est donc cette légende? demanda le Général**_

Oscar entreprit donc d'expliquer cette histoire fantastique, qui ne manqua pas de choquer l'assemblée et la jeune Marina.

_**-Yuan serait...**_

La pauvre perdit connaissance. Cela allait être le début d'un sacré moment. 

_**A suivre**_


	2. Les larmes d'un père

_**Chapitre deuxième: Les larmes d'un père**_

Marina, en perdant connaissance, ne toucha pas pour autant le sol. André, Oscar et Yuan avaient eu le même réflexe: la rattraper. On la déposa sur un canapé. 

_**-Monsieur, ainsi donc vous saviez mais vous n'avez rien dit. mais pourquoi? Cela devait vous peiner de la voir sans vous reconnaitre.**_ dit Oscar  
_**- En effet, je connaissais la vérité. Je l'ai su peu après notre aventure sur ce fort mystérieux. Je fus bien surpris de savoir que j'étais père, c'est vrai mais j'étais si heureux! Mon plus grand rêve était de fonder une famille avec Martel, rêve qui s'est brisé avec sa mort.**_  
_**-Mais alors, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Certes, à nous, cela aurait pu être difficile pour vous mais à Marina...**_ demanda André  
_**- Elle était déjà si heureuse! Elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient de tout leur cœur, une famille chaleureuse et elle préparait avec tant d'entrain ses noces! De quel droit me serais-je introduit dans ce bonheur? Même si cela me faisait mal, au fond de moi, qu'elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, de quel égoïste droit aurais-je pu briser son univers? Moi, tant que je pouvais la voir et la protéger, j'étais prêt à tout endurer.**_

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du demi-elfe aux cheveux couleur du ciel. Oui, c'était vrai, il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait chaque fois que Marina l'appelait Yuan mais il savait aussi que la vérité aurait brisé la félicité de son enfant. Et cela lui aurait fait bien plus mal encore. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait vu sa fille. déjà son nom proche de celui de Martel, son mana qui avait la même odeur qu'elle... Et son caractère, doux, pur et innocent... Avant même de savoir la vérité, Yuan l'aimait déjà.

_**- J'aurais peut-être été ébranlée mais vous, vous auriez moins **__**souffert.**_

Marina s'était réveillée et elle s'approchait de lui, avant de sécher ses larmes.

_**-Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été bien aveugle. mais vous auriez du me dire la vérité, si dure soit elle. De sang, je reste la fille de mes parents, que je chérirai jusqu'à ma mort mais d'âme je suis la votre, et j'ai suffisamment de place dans mon cœur pour vous. J'ai de la chance, j'ai deux pères fantastiques. Le premier m'a élevée et aimée, le second m'aimait tant qu'il m'a protégée, en secret.**_  
_**-Je ne suis pas d'accord!**_ cria le Général.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_**- Je ne suis pas d'accord! Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez? Cette légende ou je ne sais quoi, a t-elle été prouvée? Toute cette fable a pu être inventée! Et à vrai dire, quand bien même cela serait vrai, je ne vous croirai pas! Je n'accepterai jamais une chose comme ce Yuan dans notre famille! Qu'espérez-vous? Avoir des droits sur Marina? Mécréant, des êtres comme vous ne devrez pas exister!**_

Toutes ces paroles furent comme des coups de couteau dans le cœur du métis elfique. Il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il le put et Marina était certaine d'avoir entendu un sanglot.

_**- Père, comment osez-vous?**_ s'exclama Oscar  
_**- Vous êtes encore trop naïve, Oscar, tout ceci est un coup monté.**_  
_**- Pardonnez-moi de vous dire cela Grand-père, mais c'est vous qui êtes trop fermé d'esprit.**_  
_**-Je vous demande pardon Marina?**_  
_**- Vous m'avez très bien entendue ! Comment avez-vous pu être aussi cruel? Yuan est un homme droit, il a certes commis des fautes, mais qui n'en a jamais commises? Il ne m'a jamais menti! Mais le plus grave dans cette histoire, c'est votre discrimination envers lui! Yuan a souffert pendant toute son enfance, son adolescence et même aujourd'hui encore, il souffre de ce racisme! Son propre père l'a rejeté, presque tout le monde l'a rejeté! Croyez-vous que cela est **__**facile de vivre en sachant que votre propre père, si votre mère n'était plus en vie, vous aurait noyé sans aucun regret dans un lac après votre naissance? Croyez-vous que cela est facile de vivre avec la mort de celle que l'on aime? Croyez-vous que cela est facile de vivre et de voir votre fille vous voir comme un étranger? Vous le n'acceptez pas, soit mais moi je l'accepte et je n'hésiterai pas à me froisser avec vous pour cela. Yuan est mon père tout autant que Père l'est! Je m'en vais le chercher et ne vous avisez pas de m'en empêcher!**_

Sur ces paroles, Marina quitta la pièce, cherchant son père demi-elfe. Elle priait que rien de fâcheux ne lui soit arrivé.

_**- Yuan...Yuan...papa...**_

_**A suivre**_


	3. Ma vie n'a été que souffrances

**Attention! Petite référence à Tales of Kharlan d'Olo et Nat ( une fic géniale alors allez vite la lire, j'ajouterais même lisez toutes ses fics )**

_**Chapitre troisième: Ma vie n'a été que souffrances**_

Yuan était au balcon de sa chambre, la plus grande qu'il avait de toute son existence. Marina l'a lui avait offerte et lui avait laissé le choix de tout: le mobilier, le décor, le style...Au final, ce fut une chambre classe, sobre, à l'image de celui qui y dormait. Le demi-elfe regardait le ciel, laissant les larmes s'échapper de son cœur déjà tant de fois raccommodé. Sa vie n'avait été que souffrances. Seul demi-elfe de son village, il connut la haine, la solitude. jusqu'à ce que Kratos Aurion débarque. Lui aussi, c'était un rejeté de la vie. Yuan lui avait tendu la main et le jeune humain l'avait serrée de toutes ses forces. la première fois que son cœur se brisa, ce fut quand son père le rejeta définitivement. Il l'avait jeté comme un chien malpropre dans la nuit orageuse dans les rues de Nieji. 

_**- Tu n'es pas mon fils, je ne t'ai jamais reconnu comme tel! A mes yeux, tu n'es que le fils de ma femme! Si elle n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais noyé dans le lac dès ta naissance!**_

Yuan s'était réfugié chez son ami Kratos. Ce fut lui qui pansa ses blessures. Une première fois. Puis il y eut quand le fils du maire de son village abusa sauvagement et sexuellement du pauvre demi-elfe.  
Son agresseur ne fut pas puni, au contraire. Le pauvre Yuan passa par la dépression, l'anorexie, tout ce qui pouvait selon lui " le laver". Il se sentait sale. Kratos pansa ses plaies encore une fois. Il l'aida à remonter du gouffre dans lequel il était tombé.  
Puis il crut enfin trouver le bonheur! Martel, une demi-elfe, comme lui, qui avait souffert comme lui. Mais là, son cœur se brisa pour de bon, tout du moins il le croyait alors, quand Martel fut assassinée par un humain fanatique. Là, Kratos tenta encore une fois de panser ses plaies, mais il ne put que contenir l'hémorragie.  
Ce fut Marina qui pansa définitivement ses plaies. Sa fille, son enfant...  
Il n'avait pas pu croire ce que Mithos lui avait annoncé: les révélations d'Origin. Un cadeau du Ciel! Mais le général, sans le savoir, avait rouvert les vieilles blessures de Yuan.  
Que croyait-il? Qu'il allait être enfin heureux? Qu'il avait droit au bonheur? Il n'était qu'une erreur, déjà dès la naissance. Il le savait et il savait que le général avait raison. Yuan en avait assez de se battre.  
Il avait été assez stupide pour croire qu'il pouvait prétendre au bonheur. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la barre de la balustrade, tellement que les joignures de ses mains blanchirent. Il allait partir. oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ainsi, il éviterait à sa petite une implosion de sa famille. Il n'était qu'un étranger, la séparation ne serait pas trop dur à supporter pour elle.

_**- Yuan! Yuan, où êtes-vous? Répondez-moi, je vous en supplie! **_

Yuan ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit aussi misérable et la voir le ferait flancher.

_**-Yuan, pour l'amour du Ciel, répondez-moi!**_

Non, il ne répondrait pas. Soudain il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Sa fille était là. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, surpris.

_**- Vous êtes là, le Ciel soit loué! Vous m'avez fait peur.**_  
_**- J'en suis désolé. Majesté, je vais partir, je le dois et le plus tôt sera le mieux.**_  
_**-Déjà, appelez-moi Marina, vous n'avez plus aucune raison de m'appeler Majesté en privé. De plus, je refuse votre démission.**_  
_**- Il me faut partir! Si je reste, je risque de semer la discorde dans votre famille et je ne saurai le supporter.**_  
_**- Si c'est cela le tribut à payer pour que vous restiez.**_  
_**-Majesté!**_

Marina s'approcha doucement du demi-elfe. Elle vit qu'il avait pleuré, son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

_**- Je vous demande pardon pour mon Grand-Père. Il n'est pas méchant, simplement un peu...fermé. Mais je pense qu'avec le temps, cela ira mieux. Pour mes parents, l'épreuve sera plus facile à passer pour eux, je le sens bien.**_  
_**-Elle sera plus facile à passer si je disparaissais de vos vies.**_  
_**-Pensez-vous qu'elle serait plus facile pour moi si vous disparaissiez?**_

Yuan la regarda surpris.

_**- Ecoutez-moi Yuan. Ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais vraiment. Certes, je suis un peu chamboulée mais ma joie est à la hauteur de ce choc. Si vous voulez réellement mon bonheur, je vous en conjure, restez. Votre fille serait au désespoir si son père partait loin d'elle alors qu'elle vient à peine de le reconnaître. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai suffisamment de place dans le cœur pour mon papa André et pour vous, mon papa Yuan.**_

Sa fille? Son père? Alors, elle le considérait comme son père? Les larmes du demi-elfe redoublèrent, mais cette fois-ci elles furent des larmes d'émotions. Marina l'enlaça et Yuan lui rendit ce geste.

_**- Ma vie n'a été que souffrances mais depuis que tu es là, elle n'est que joie...ma chère fille, ma petite Marina.**_

Yuan savait que désormais sa vie ne serait plus que rires et bonheur. 

_**A suivre**_


	4. Une preuve d'amour

_**Chapitre quatrième: Une preuve d'amour**_

Marina relâcha son étreinte et regarda Yuan en souriant. 

_**- Comment voudriiez-vous que je vous appelle? Je ne peux plus décemment vous appeler Yuan maintenant que je sais la vérité et que je sais aussi que vous appeler ainsi vous blesse.**_

Yuan la regarda tendrement, avec un sourire doux teinté de tristesse et de résignation. Marina pouvait sentir tout l'amour de père que Yuan lui portait.

_**- Appelez-moi comme bon vous semble sans tenir rigueur de moi. Peu m'importe, tant que je vous sais heureuse.**_  
_**- Soit, alors je vous appellerai Père et pour éviter toute confusion quand mon père est là, ce sera Papa Yuan. Cela vous convient-il?**_

Papa? Elle voulait réellement l'appeler papa? Lui qui voulait plus que tout avoir une famille, lui qui avait cessé d'espérer, lui qui ne vivait plus qu'en attendant que la mort le ramène enfin auprès de Martel... D'un revers de la main il sécha les larmes qu'il sentait couler le long de ses joues.

_**- Rien ne me causerait un plus grand bonheur ma fille.**_

Toute contente, Marina enlaça une seconde fois son père. Les sens du demi-elfe se mirent en alerte. Il sentait une présence étrangère. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et du coin de l'œil, il vit un homme. Il le reconnut aussitôt: Majhal, l'ex ami du père du roi Edward, qui avait enlevé son filleul Lloyd et sa fiancée Colette peu après la naissance du second dauphin, Roy. Que faisait-il ici? Il était en prison, normalement. Il le vit braquer un PSG-1 vers Marina, une arme des tireurs snipeurs. C'était donc cela! Il voulait régler ses comptes avec Marina! Instinctivement, Yuan se mit dos à Majhal, qui tira au même moment. Marina ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait entendu une détonation, elle avait senti peu avant que Yuan avait bougé. Soudain, elle le vit s'effondrer et entre les doigts de la jeune fille coulait un liquide carmin. Elle commença à trembler, paniquée. Les gardes arrivèrent dans le jardin d'où Majhal avait tiré et l'arrêtèrent avant qu'il ne tire de nouveau. Les Grandier de Jarjayes, au complet, se précipitèrent là d'où venait la détonation et virent leur fille au balcon. Ils s'y rendirent donc et trouvèrent là un spectacle morbide. Marina était assise, les jambes coupées par le stress, sa robe était tâchée de sang et elle serrait contre elle Yuan, inconscient, blessé dans le dos par la balle tirée, un filet vermeil aux lèvres.  
D'une voix tremblante mais décidée, la jeune Reine demanda que l'on aille quérir des médecins, des chirurgiens, n'importe qui tant qu'il pouvait soigner un blessé par balle. Oscar s'approcha de sa fille. Elle tremblait mais aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux bleu. Oscar défit sa veste qu'elle déposa sur les épaules de celui qui risquait sa vie pour sauver celle de sa fille, née de son amour pour André...Non de leur fille, Grandier de Jarjayes par le sang mais Ka-Fai par l'âme.  
André et Oscar aidèrent les soigneurs à mettre Yuan sur un lit, tandis que Madame de Jarjayes et Grand-Mère essayaient de rassurer Marina. Le Général, quant à lui, réfléchissait. Maintenant, il en était sûr, Yuan n'avait pas menti et en son for intérieur il regretta d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui. Les chirurgiens s'activaient pendant que Marina et son mari Edward s'occupaient du cas Majhal. On s'étonna de la fermeté de la Reine, elle qui d'habitude était si douce. Elle demanda à ce qu'on exile à jamais cet être. Son mari fut plus dur encore. Après avoir consulté son père pour éviter de lui causer de la peine avec une sentence possible, il demanda que l'on condamne à mort cet homme, approuvé par son père. Hohenheim savait que Majhal avait perdu la raison et que malheureusement rien n'y changerait. Majhal fut donc condamné à la décapitation pour tentative de meurtre et homicide involontaire dont le résultat était encore indécis. Le reste de sa journée, Marina la passa à prier. Enfin, peu après dix-neuf heures, on alla la quérir. Yuan était hors de danger et mieux encore, il avait reprit connaissance, au plus grand étonnement des médecins. Un miracle selon eux. La balle était près du cœur. La jeune fille courut si vite que ses dames d'honneurs ne purent la suivre. Dans sa tête se répétait cette litanie incroyable:

_**- Vivant, il est vivant!**_

Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre du convalescent. Il était réveillé, assis dans son lit, une veste posée sur ses épaules. On voyait ses bandages sous sa chemise de manière discrète. Surpris par cette arrivée subite, l'étonnement laissa vite place à un sourire chaleureux de la part du demi-elfe. Il voulut la taquiner un peu mais se ravisa. la pauvre avait du avoir peur. En effet, la demoiselle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, tremblante et pleurant pour la première fois depuis l'évènement. Yuan la serra doucement, du mieux que son état lui permettait, en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux.

_**-Eh bien ma fille, est-ce là tout ce que tu as retenu de l'éducation que ton père et moi t'avons donnée? Entrer ainsi chez une personne convalescente, un homme de surcroit et se jeter dans ses bras! Petite coquine, t'adonnerais-tu au libertinage?**_ lui demanda Oscar, en riant.

Marina leva ses yeux noyés de larmes vers sa mère, un sourire maladroit sur son visage. Yuan ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec un sourire.

_**- Madame, je serai le plus heureux des hommes si je jouissais de tels égards de la part de votre fille, mais l'inceste ne m'attire guère.**_

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même le Général Jarjayes qui lança sur un ton de plaisanterie :

_**- Hé bien, contentez-vous d'un amour platonique.**_

Le Général adressa au demi-elfe un léger sourire qui réchauffa immédiatement le cœur du métis. Yuan savait que désormais il faisait partie de la famille Grandier de Jarjayes. 

_**A SUIVRE**_


	5. Un dîner animé

_**Chapitre cinquième: Un dîner animé**_

L'heure du dîner approchait et après un évènement qui aurait pu finir funestement, tous avaient plus ou moins faim. Edward, sachant que sa belle famille allait venir, avait organisé en dîner en privé, juste entre eux. Et bien sûr, maintenant qu'il savait la vérité sur Yuan, il l'ajouta à la liste des convives. Néanmoins, dans son état, le métis elfique ne pouvait pas trop bouger, ordre des médecins.

_**- Et alors? Où est le problème? Il suffit de faire monter une table ici!**_ suggéra Marina à son mari.

Ce fut donc dans la chambre de Yuan qu'eut lieu le repas. Un repas gai et animé. Ah ça, pour être animé! Et pourtant, il avait commencé sur une note sérieuse. D'abord, Marina avait annoncé qu'elle désirait rendre publique la découverte que tous venaient de faire sur sa filiation avec Yuan, afin qu'il n'y ait aucun problème à cause de certains esprits mal tournés, ce que tous approuvèrent.  
Puis, le repas fut plus léger.  
On plaisantait sans penser à mal. Yuan se sentait bien. Certes, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il s'amusait bien. Alors, André eut envie de le taquiner un peu:

_**- Mais dîtes-moi, Yuan, avec un physique comme le vôtre, les demoiselles doivent vous courir après, non?**_

Souriant, Yuan répondit sur le ton de la boutade:

_**- C'est pour cela que j'ai un répulsif à demoiselles sur moi.**_  
_**-Mais il ne semble fonctionner sur aucune des dames ici présentes.**_  
_**-Je n'en ai point mis aujourd'hui.**_  
_**-Ah moi, si je pouvais avoir un répulsif à hommes, cela me serait utile parfois!**_ rigola Oscar

La conversation dura ainsi encore un peu puis on en vint à parler de la fidélité d'un mariage et des libertins. Puis vint la question de Madame de Jarjayes, toujours pour essayer d'introduire Yuan dans la conversation.

_**-Et vous, Yuan, si vous étiez un libertin, avec laquelle des femmes ici présentes voudriiez-vous passer la nuit?**_

Les joues du demi-elfe se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte rouge du plus bel effet avec ses cheveux azur.

_**- Ma chère, cela n'est pas de jeu pour ce pauvre Yuan enfin. la vraie question, c'est laquelle d'entre ces dames voudrait passer la nuit avec lui.**_ plaisanta le Général

Le pauvre Yuan rougit encore plus.

_**-Pas moi, je préfère la passer avec André.**_ répondit Oscar  
_**- Moi, je la passerai jusqu'à ma mort avec mon cher Edward.**_ renchérit Marina  
_**-Quant à moi, je préfère être avec vous Rainier.**_ ajouta Madame de Jarjayes  
_**-Eh bien, il ne reste plus que moi alors!**_ répartit Grand-Mère

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Yuan répondit avec esprit:

_**-Madame, cela serait pour moi un honneur et un plaisir!**_  
_**- Mais je suis trop vieille!**_  
_**- Je le suis plus que vous.**_  
_**- Ah? et quel âge avez vous?**_  
_**- Je viens de fêter mes quatre mille trente et un ans.**_

Le Général avala de travers.

_**- Comment cela est-il possible?**_  
_**- Je suis à la base un demi-elfe et ma race vit mille ans comme les elfes. Mais le cristal du Cruxis que je possède m'a changé en Ange, **__**un Séraphin pour être plus précis, et a bloqué mon vieillissement, ce que j'ai pu déploré maintes fois.**_  
_**-Est-ce le même pour Martel?**_  
_**-Oui. A vrai dire, elle est même au dessus de moi, d'Ange elle est devenue une Déesse à sa mort.**_

Là, ce furent Oscar et André qui avalèrent de travers. Leur petite Marina, fille d'un Ange et d'une Déesse!

_**- Ainsi donc Monsieur, vous êtes un Ange? Possédez-vous des ailes? **_demanda Madame de Jarjayes  
_**-Voudriiez-vous les voir Madame?**_  
_**-Oh s'il vous plait, cela me ferait bien plaisir.**_

Yuan se concentra légèrement et soudain des ailes faites de pur mana apparurent. Elles étaient d'une couleur comme celle d'une lavande.

_**-Celles de Kratos et Lloyd sont bleu ciel, celles de Mithos couleur arc-en-ciel, celles de Zélos sont dorées, celles de Martel étaient verte et celles de Colette sont roses.**_

Marina était subjuguée par ce spectacle. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait les ailes de Yuan mais elle les trouvait si belles!

_**- Si je suis votre fille, aurai-je un jour moi aussi des ailes comme Lloyd?**_  
_**-Cela est possible.**_

Le repas continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Soudain, Marina déclara qu'elle avait une annonce à faire!

_**- Edward et moi avons préféré attendre un peu avant de le dévoiler mais j'avais des espérances. Aujourd'hui, je puis le dire sans crainte. Père, Mère, Papa Yuan, le troisième de vos petits-enfants est en chemin!**_

Tous la regardèrent enchantés. André pleura d'émotion, comme d'habitude. Oscar enlaça sa fille. Yuan se montra plus discret mais tout aussi affectueux. Il serra avec force la main de sa petite.

_**- Père, Mère, Grand-Père, Grand-Mère et Grand-Mère à la louche fatale, je vous en prie, restez donc avec nous jusqu'à la naissance du petit ou de la petite! **_  
_**- Il se trouve ma fille que la Reine et le Roi nous ont donné des congés sabbatiques assez longs. Nous pouvons donc t'accorder ce plaisir.**_ dit avec tendresse Oscar.  
_**-Edward et moi avons déjà décidé du nom mais cela sera la surprise pour tous. Nous vous donnons un seul indice, fille ou garçon, cet enfant aura le même nom.**_

Le repas continua encore un moment. A vrai dire, il était bien parti pour durer toute la nuit mais Yuan, éprouvé par ses blessures et sa journée, s'était endormi aux alentours de minuit? Alors, on partit discrètement, sans faire de bruit et on se jura de passer tous les repas dans sa chambre de le temps de sa convalescence, tout du moins, tant qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de son lit. Et étrangement cette nuit-là, Yuan ne fit pas l'usuel cauchemar où il revoyait la mort de Martel, impuissant, incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Son avenir était devant lui.

_**A SUIVRE**_


	6. Disscussion entre deux pères

_**Chapitre sixième: Discussion entre deux pères**_

Cela faisait environ une heure que Yuan s'était réveillé, le lendemain de ce dîner animé. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir souhaité bonne nuit à qui que se soit. Il essaya de se rappeler comment cela s'était passé. Ah, oui, Oscar parlait des Gardes Royales qu'elle avait commandé pendant près de vingt ans. Yuan trouvait cela intéressant. Alors pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de la suite, après que la dame Grandier eusse parler d'un certain Girodelle? Il se souvenait être épuisé, mais vu la journée qu'il avait eu, rien d'étonnant...Oh non! Il avait du s'endormir par mégarde en plein pendant le dîner! Comment Oscar allait-elle le prendre ou comment l'avait-elle prit si elle l'avait remarqué? La honte...Se remettant de sa gêne, le demi-elfe sentit deux manas bien distincts se rapprocher. Le premier, il le reconnut sans trop d'efforts. Sa ressemblance avec celui de Martel était saisissante! Ce mana sentait la Nature, la fraîcheur et était aussi limpide que de l'eau. Sa fille, celle de Martel, celle qui était née de leur amour et qu'Origin avait fait cadeau au métis éploré par la vie pour le féliciter de vouloir se repentir de ses fautes. Le second mana était bien différent. Celui-là sentait la pomme, ce qui surprenait l'homme aux cheveux couleur du ciel. Une telle odeur, bien définie, était rare. On frappa doucement à sa porte et s'il avait des doutes concernant la deuxième personne, il reconnu aisément la manière de frapper aux portes de Marina. Une Reine qui frappait aux portes...Cela le faisait sourire. Elle aurait très bien pu renter sans prévenir vu son rang, elle en avait le droit. Mais elle ne voulait pas abuser de son pouvoir. Yuan entendit la voix de son enfant derrière la porte.

_**- Il ne répond pas, peut-être dort-il encore?**_

Yuan se leva alors de son lit, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa cage thoracique. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui donnait des coups de poignards. Il essaya de marcher jusqu'à sa porte. A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il s'écroula, manquant de suffoquer. Les personnes derrière la porte, alertées par le bruit, ouvrir sans plus de sommations. Yuan découvrit alors qui était l'accompagnateur de sa fille: André Grandier, le mari d'Oscar mais aussi le père de sang de Marina. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, dès qu'elle vit son " deuxième " père à terre, elle se précipita vers lui, talonnée par son " premier " père pour l'aider.

_**- Que vous est-il arrivé?**_ demanda la jeune fille  
_**- J'ai voulu venir vous ouvrir la porte.**_ lui répondit le demi-elfe angélique  
_**- Les médecins vous ont pourtant donné l'ordre de faire le moins de mouvements possibles.**_  
_**- Je n'écoute guère les médecins.**_  
_**-Qui écoutez-vous alors?**_  
_**- Mes amis proches, ma famille et bien sûr mes souverains.**_  
_**- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vous donne cet ordre.**_

Le métis elfique soupira avant de sourire et de regagner bien sagement son lit. Son lit, cela lui faisait bizarre de dire ça, lui qui enfant dormait sur un matelas miteux avec un semblant de couverture.

_**- Comment vous sentez-vous Papa Yuan?**_ demanda Marina  
_**- Aussi bien qu'un homme ayant protégé sa fille la veille.**_ lui répondit Yuan souriant.  
_**- A propos, qu'est-il arrivé à Majhal?**_ demanda André  
_**- Edward et moi l'avons condamné à mort pour tentative de meurte et homicide involontaire aux résultats encore indécis. Papa Yuan était encore aux mains des médecins à ce moment-là.**_  
_**-Quelle dureté!**_ s'étonna André guère habitué à une telle attitude de la part de sa fille  
_**- Je n'aurais jamais pu pardonner à cet homme d'avoir mis en danger la vie de mon cher Papa Yuan.**_  
_**- Celui qui m'a mis en danger de mort, ce n'est pas Majhal, c'est moi-même.**_ répliqua Yuan  
_**- S'il était resté sagement en prison, rien ne serait arrivé. Votre seul tort, mon cher papa, c'est d'aimer votre enfant au point d'être prêt à mourir pour elle.**_

Le trio resta ainsi à parler quelques minutes encore avant que Marina ne s'éclipse, des audiences l'attendant. André resta auprès de Yuan.

_**- A vrai dire Yuan, il y a longtemps que je voulais vous parler en privé. A moins que vous ne soyez encore trop fatigué.**_  
_**- Non, je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas attention à mon état, je suis capable de parler.**_  
_**- Je voulais d'abord vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Marina. Vous l'avez toujours protégée, même au péril de votre vie en passant outre votre souffrance.**_  
_**- Marina est vraiment une enfant charmante, c'est un plaisir pour moi que de la servir.**_  
_**- De la chérir vous voulez dire?**_

Yuan regarda André, surpris. C'était comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il eut un faible sourire.

_**- Monsieur Grandier, comment avez-vous réagi quand vous avez apprit la vérité?**_  
_**- Comme Oscar, je fus chamboulé. C'était comme si on m'annonçait que notre enfant n'était pas la nôtre. Mais à vrai dire, je préfère que se soit vous son père plutôt qu'un homme que je connais à peine. Vous aimez Marina, à en mourir. Vous l'aimez tant que vous étiez prêt à continuer à souffrir en silence, lui cachant la vérité. Vous êtes un être courageux, Yuan.**_  
_**- On est prêt à endurer n'importe quelle torture pour ceux que l'on aime.**_  
_**- Yuan, voulez-vous bien me faire une promesse?**_  
_**- Laquelle?**_  
_**- Je ne peux pas rester ici pour toujours. Promettez-moi de toujours veiller comme vous le faîtes sur ma fille...non sur notre fille. Vous êtes autant son père que moi le sien. Je suis son père de sang, vous êtes son père d'âme.**_

Le demi-elfe eut un sourire avant de rire légèrement.

_**- Rassurez-vous, même sans cette promesse, j'aurais veiller sur Marina. mais si elle vous tient tant à cœur, je vous jure sur ma vie de **__**protéger la reine d'Amestris.**_

André lui sourit. Yuan sut alors qu'il avait un nouvel ami sincère. Il avait bel et bien une famille. 

_**A SUIVRE**_


	7. Naissances

_**Chapitre septième: Naissances**_

A Amestris, tout était tranquille. Yuan s'était parfaitement remis de sa blessure et semblait accepté par les Jarjayes. Le château pourtant était bien animé. Le filleul de Yuan, Lloyd, était une nouvelle fois père. En effet, sa femme Colette avait donné naissance à un charmant petit bébé, nommé Kratos, comme le père du jeune Aurion. Si sa fille ainée Anna était un mélange des deux parents, Kratos était le parfait sosie de son père mais surprise de la génétique, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de son grand-père. Marina était à terme et attendait patiemment la naissance de son enfant. Au château, on essayait de s'amuser comme l'on pouvait. Il y avait une nouvelle danse à la mode, le jump. On sautait plus que l'on ne dansait mais la musique entraînante prenait le dessus. Yuan avait un petit côté encore d'adolescent pour ce genre de choses. Et on ne sait ce qu'il lui passa par la tête, il eut la brillante idée d'apprendre le jump à son ami Kratos, pourtant réservé et introverti. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, non seulement Kratos dansait bien mais il semblait y prendre goût! Oscar voulut l'apprendre aussi. Alors Yuan lui apprit, ainsi qu'à André. Marina regardait avec amusement ses parents danser au son d'une musique si étrangère à leur univers. La future mère se jura de l'apprendre aussi mais plus tard. Colette et Lloyd lui tenait compagnie, avec Anna et le petit Kratos. Marina se délectait du rire de Lloyd quand il vit son père s'essayer à cette danse et des encouragements qu'il lui donnait. Colette riait aussi, plus discrètement mais le cœur y étant. Le Général Jarjayes ne comprenait pas l'engouement pour cette musique de " barbare" et cette danse ridicule mais il admettait volontiers qu'elle avait un certain style. André et Oscar, quand à eux, avaient l'impression de ravoir tous les deux quinze ans. Et Edward, me direz-vous? Auprès de sa chère et tendre, remplissant ses dossiers au son de la musique. Les jours s'écoulaient pour la plupart ainsi. De grand matin, Marina fut réveillée par des douleurs dans les reins. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle allait accoucher ce jour-là. On prévint la famille. Yuan fut évidemment de la partie. La dame Elric accoucha sans grande difficulté, le troisième enfant était toujours l'enfant le plus facile à mettre au monde disait-on. Mais personne ne s' attendait à ça:

_**- Majesté, le premier est sorti.**_  
_**- Comment cela le premier?**_  
_**-Votre Majesté portait des jumeaux.**_

Alors Marina mit au monde le quatrième enfant d'Edward. On lui amena ses enfants: un garçon et une fille.

_**- Une fille, enfin!**_ s'exclama Edward  
_**- Ne vous plaignez pas d'avoir trop de fils.**_ Lui conseilla Oscar.

Et à la surprise générale, le petit garçon était le portrait craché de Yuan: cheveux azur et yeux océan. Et à la surprise de Yuan, la petite fille était une mini Martel: cheveux vert clair et yeux émeraudes.

_**- Marina, ma chérie, comment vas-tu appeler tes enfants?**_ demanda Oscar avec douceur.  
_**- Ma chère Mère, avec Edward, nous avions convenu du nom de l'un d'entre eux et nous nous étions dit " fille ou garçon cet enfant aura le même nom". Mais pour la petite fille, je l'ignore encore.**_

Edward s'approcha de son épouse et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

_**- Quelle bonne idée!**_ s'exclama Marina  
_**- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre première fille, Martel Trisha Oscar et notre troisième fils Yuan Botta Lloyd.**_ ajouta Edward

Tous approuvèrent les noms choisis. Yuan pleurait d'émotion. Sa fille lui avait rendu hommage en appelant son fils comme lui et quelque part, Martel était revenue à la vie.

Dix-huit ans plus tard, Kratos Aurion, fils de Lloyd et Colette Aurion, épousera Martel Elric mais cela sera une autre histoire.

Yuan était le plus heureux des hommes et c'est cela le mot de la fin.

_**FIN**_


End file.
